Zero and Kaname's Surprise Part 1
by PurplegakupoHeart
Summary: So, Zero is going to have a baby, but he hasn't told Kaname at all. So while Zero is in labor, Kaname is at work unaware that their child is about to be born. After their baby's arrival there are still questions that remain: What will they do about their school lives? And who will help them out about it? Will Rido try to come after their baby? (has NOTHING to do with main story!)


"Mmmmmmmmm" Zero wakes up not remembering what happpened last night with Kaname. Again. All he can really remember is that he and Kaname got drunk-  
"Kaname, shit, he went crazy on me and..." Zero felt tired, even though he was pregnant."Mmmmmmm..."

Kaname was working on his work when his office door opened, "Kaname, I was wondering if you would like something to eat for lunch. All of us are going to Mickey D's." Ichijo was Kaname's closest friend. They knew each other since they were kids. Kaname looked up, "Chicken." "Okay. Drink?"Ichijo wasn't trying to bug him, but Kaname was tired anyway. "Sweet tea." Ichijo smiled,  
"Okay. Anything for Zero?" Kaname looked up again. "Same thing also." Takuma blinked, "Gotcha! Back in four!" He ran out.

Everyone was back by five seconds."Earlier than I thought, Ichijo." Kaname raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know, there was no line like there usually is. Here you go." Ichijo handed Kaname his food.

"Thanks. Well, see you tommorow." Kaname put his coat on and left.

"K...Kaname, get your ass over here!" Zero was starting to get worried again and started moaning louder,"Mmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnn! Ahhh-aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Zero felt the baby move around.*Kaname, where the hell are you?* Zero started toward the living room and felt another contraction come on. Kaname was right outside the door and ready to come in but felt something strange and also heard Zero breathing very, very hard. When Kaname opened the door, he found Zero rocking his hips and standing over the counter. Kaname just stood there watching Zero and was shocked that Zero was going to deliver soon. Too soon, Zero's water just broke and he started to collapse but Kaname caught him just in time.

"Zero, it's me. It's just me, Zero." Kaname cooed.

"Huh? Oh, Kaname I'm so glad you're here. I meant to call but couldn't reach the phone...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Zero. Anyway, why didn't you tell me earlier? You could be at the hospital right now." Kaname was starting to get really excited that Zero was finally giving birth, although he knew all along that Zero was pregnant with-"Oh,my god. Zero,it's a girl, Zero, a GIRL." Zero started to shiver. Kaname knew Zero was in alot of pain but Zero replied,"Oh, Kaname, did you say a girl?" Zero was met with another contraction,"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"Zero started to scream again and Kaname actually liked it. He wondered why his hunter wouldn't scream like that at night...

"Zero, are you okay? Do you need to be on the bed?" Kaname was worried that Zero was in an uncomfortable position.

"Kaname, yes, I do but before you do that...*pant pant*...I...Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Zero's contractions were getting worse. Zero fell against Kaname's chest.

Kaname knew what to do,"Zero," Kaname bit himself on the wrist,"Here,drink." Zero felt sick smelling his blood; he turned his head, "Zero! Drink it, you'll be okay. Trust me." Zero said Kaname's patience was begining to dry up, he took his other hand that was holding Zero's right one and put it over Zero's nose and forced blood in Zero's mouth. Zero sucked desperately,as if he were longing to drink his lover's blood for thousands of years. Kaname winced at the pain of Zero's fangs breaking his began to scream out again at the excruciating pain when he felt his baby girl move down into his pelvis.

"Kaname,she moved. Onto the bed." Kaname picked him up and put him carefully on their bed.

"Come on, Zero, you can do it. Just push. Come on,love." Kaname was doing his very best to get Zero to calm down.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Kaname..." Kaname saw it;the baby's head was visible.

"Come on. Zero, push. Push. She's almost out." Zero was about to scream, but held himself together.

The baby was halfway out. All they needed was something to catch her in...  
"Kaname, a towel. Catch her." Kaname had about TWO seconds to find a towel AND catch his new baby girl in it.

"There! Zero, you can relax." Kaname held the small infant closely and wiped off all the blood.

"Let me see her." Kaname passed her to Zero.

"Well? What's her name?" Kaname held one of her hands.

"Ohhh, Serene. Serene Kuran." Zero started to cry.

"Zero, what's this? Tears of joy?" Kaname put his arms around Zero gently.

"Our first child. Our FIRST child, Kaname..." Appearently, Zero has been studying about parenting, so he knew what to do.

"Are you hungry?" Zero raised his shirt. Serene found her mother's nipple easily.

"Are you hungry, Zero?" Kaname left and came back with a bag of good smelling food."The guys at work bought it."

"Yeah. Oh,she's very hungry. Look at this!" Zero whispered as she fed.

"Here." Kaname handed him his food.

"Thanks." Zero kissed him.

*********************************************

*Ding-Dong* "Coming!" The girl had an accent, they loved it, "Who is it?" A female opened the door- with a baby on her glanced at us with a flirtious she said anything the baby cooed something that sounded like 'brown'."Yeah, he has brown hair!" She cooed back playfully, softly."Hey, bay. I thought you worked? Hey,Ze-o!" She was chewing gum,a BIG wad of gum. There was loud music blasting in the house."AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Some kids were playing with toys in the floor."Watch this!" She turned around, "Oh, buddy, that's awesome!" The little boy ran up and gave her a high-five."Yeah!" He left and she went back to us.

"Hey, Kayrolin. Babysitting?" Kaname asked. She held up a finger, turned around and motioned a little girl to turn the music up. Kayrolin looked at them like 'you've got to be kidding me'.

"They my kids, Kaname. Hahahaha, I never told you, did I?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well. Hey,Beige!" The baby leaned against it's mother's chest, looking tired.

"You tired?" Kayrolin rubbed noses with her baby. "Jay! Come here please."

A healthy teen came in the doorway, walking with the beat of the music,"Yeah?" He looked at the two men on the porch.  
"Hello." He had the most handsome smile Kaname had ever seen.

"Will you come put your sister to bed, please?" Jay took the delicate girl and walked upstairs.

"Beige!" She yelled."Sorry,",A lean male kissed her,"Cleaning. Oh, hi." He shook their hands.

"Beige, this is Kaname and this is Zero. Friends." She smiled big."Awwww! What's her name?"  
"Serene." Zero winced. Kayrolin turned around and signaled the little girl to turn it way down. "You want to hold her?"

"Would I ever! Awwwww, adorible baby..."

"Kaname, can I talk to you?" Zero whispered in Kaname's ear.

"What's up?"

"Kaname, I don't think this was a good idea." Zero looked emberassed. Kaname was thinking about the atmosphere. Maybe that's it...

"What do you mean?" Kaname felt a little annoyed.

"I don't feel comfortable here. I have my doubts about Beige. Don't you feel it?" Zero started to shift in his clothes.

"Zero, maybe you're just nervous since we haven't been here in a while." Kaname sighed.

"No, I mean it's him. If you stare at him long enough you can see his fangs protrude while he stares at Karolin." Zero stepped closer to Kaname.

"Mmmmmmm." Zero kissed him hard. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero. Kaname was now starting to sense it.

They both walked back into the room and strode over to Kayrolin. "Hey, you guys staying for dinner?" The young "teen" had hope in her eyes. "No,we have to get going." Kaname put it to her straight. At least seven 'what's?' were tuned in together at him and Zero. The children playing in the floor stopped playing with their exspensive, fancy looking toys and looked up at us with big teary eyed eyes. "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NOO OOOOO!", Terrie screamed while coming down the stairs, followed by her big brother who was holding the baby in his arms, "Oh,no,you can't two put peace AND quiet," She scolded her brother, "In this house ever since Jay got his X-box!" Jay looked offended, very offended.

"Hold up! 'Ever since I got my X-box?' What's that supposed to mean?!" Jay obviously doesn't like to be blamed for things he doesn't mean to do.

"Your room is right next to mine! I can't call Stacy and talk about my crush without locking my bedroom door and then locking myself in my bathroom! You... eavesdropper!" She was on a roll.

"I don't do that anymore, ever sice I heard you kissed my best friend, I quit! And plus, I'm across the hall, stupid!" Jay's nostrills flared. He actually looked kind of like he might rape then kill you...

"HA! You DID eavesdrop! You just admitted it." Now Terrie looked confident.

"I don't care! That's the REAL reason I wanted an X-box! So I wouldn't have to hear you talk all about make -up and boys! That's the reason the volume is up so high, to keep me busy so I don't try to go to my wall and listen." Jay gave the baby to the little girl, Alicia."Mom and dad should put you in an all girls' school! You and your giggling fits!"

*GASP* "Giggling FITS! The X-box doesn't keep you busy,you keep yourself busy! You turn the volume up SO HIGH that I can't hear you playing with-!" He knew what she was about to say...

"I DO NOT! YOU ARE GROSS! Mom, Terrica's watching stuff she's not supposed to!"

"Okay, you two, break it up!" More shouting but that came from the mother of the two."To your rooms. All of you." Alicia gave her baby sister to her mommy.

CHAPTER 2

Kayrolin

"Mommy,can we watch a movie?" Anais is three years old now.

"Sure, on." I'm pregnant again,we know the gender,a baby boy.

"Hang on to what? The couch?" Anais joked with me to make me feel better."I can't reach it." She stretched as far as she could but still couldn't reach it.

"Oh,you still have your great-grandfather's humor!" I love my youngest chid,more helpful than the others.

I have to slide to the end of the couch and,with all of my might,I have to to push off the end.I walked over to the place where the movies lived. Anais was ancy to get the movie and sit down."What movie?" I looked down at her eager face."Aladin." She answered calmly. I looked at the clock *4 more hours before anyone gets home,great.* "Sweetheart,what do you want for lunch?" For some reason I started to hurt around my stomach. "I want some 's all, Mommy,I'll make you a sandwhich though." Anais was only six and could make seven sandwhiches with no trouble. "Oh, Anais, sweetheart, thank you!" I gave her big chipmunk cheeks a big kiss each. "Mmmmmmmmmmm." I hate little 'bundle of joy' really hurts.

*Ring Ring* "Mommy-Oh,right,I'll get it!" Anais ran to the phone,"Hello?" Anais sounded so innocent.

"Anais? Hi, this is Kaname." Kaname sounded tired.

"Oh! Hi,Kaname. How are you?"  
"Good. Anais, where is your mother?" He sounded worried now; thinking she was alone since she answered instead of her mother.

"She's asleep."

"Is your father home, then?"

"No. Just Mommy."

"Oh. Well, when she wakes up or when your father gets home, tell them to call me back."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I can't tell you because it's grown-up stuff."

"Okay!" She sounded cheerful even after he told her she couldn't be told.

"Well, you know what? I'll come down and stay okay?"

*GASP* "That will be great! Okay."

*DING DONG* "Coming! Who is it?" I don't know where I got my accent."He's here, he's here!" Anais ran down the stairs.

"Hey! What are you doing here? What's wrong?" I put Anais on my hip, not feeling heavy at all.

"You forgot to call..." He dropped his voice.

I put Anais down and told Jay to watch the house."Oh, I'm sorry, I got busy. Kids." I gave an apolagetic look. Someone swished around in the back."Ichijo,stop!Hahahahaahaha!" He was tickling all the girls.*Rapist* Kaname thought jokily. Then he noticed how Beige was staring at Ichijo with disgusted hate, him touching his girls like that. Kaname became worried that she was living with this guy.

"Kayrolin,why didn't you call me?" He sounded defeated.

"Kaname,I-"

"You scared ME! I thought something terrible happened to you!" He started GOD I closed the door.

"Kaname,please,don't are you talking about? Nothing terrible happened." What is he talking about?

"Kayrolin, you need to get out of here." He held my head in his hands. Something is not right.

"Kaname, are you alright? Your head is warm. Are you sick?" I pulled him up and brought him inside."Jay, come here, please."

We went upstairs and put Kaname on the bed while Jay got the thermometer. Kaname started to regain his right self again after a while.

"Oh, good, you're alright. Well, I hope you get home safely. Tell mommy and baby girl we all said hi!" I said from the front door.

"Will do."

Chapter 3: Kaname Kuran

"It's about time you got here." Zero complained playfully.

"You didn't drive off without me? That's not like you at all!" I gave a flirtious look.

"I couldn't leave you. Think of Serene!" Zero whispered in my Zero was sitting behind me,he put his hand down my shirt.

"What do you want, Zero?" I looked at Zero through the rear-view mirror.

"Stop the car..." He told me.

"What-?" Zero got out of the car and went to the front seat.

"Shut up..." I gave in.

"Mmmmmm." Zero put his mouth on leaned over the armrest as we wrapped our arms around each other and pressed harder together.  
I pulled away.

"Zero,why now?" I sounded hard-headed.

"Because,it would be the only time Serene would be asleep." Zero finished with a gentle voice and chuckle. The feeling of his tounge with mine was sensational. I got on Zero's left side and Zero rolled on top of me,wrapping his legs around mine.*His...lips...are...*

"Kaname,why do you like me?" Zero was busy playing with my hair, I sat up and looked at him in the eyes.

"Zero,I..." God,he knows that I know I'm at a loss for words. Instead of being upset,Zero put a finger on my lips and searched my face,  
looking understandable.

"Kaname,don't say anything else,please." He was eager to kiss me again."Aaaaahhhhh." Zero was warmer than usual;a lot warmer.I licked his neck gently,teasing him with my fangs,I was able to unbutton his shirt and run my nails up and down his body also feeling him shiver and shudder against ended up with the top half of his body in the driver's seat and his lower in the passenger' his body like this,leaning on one arm,the other hand on my shoulder blade,his face was turned away,calm,turned me on.

"Come here,Kaname."

"What?"

"Closer,closer,closer."

"What,Zero?"

"Haaaaaahhhhhh..."His breathing did something to me,I felt high.I wanted something.I wanted to do something to him,something breathed on my neck.

"Love me,please,Kaname,forever." Zero finally looked at me and he had 'I hate you' on his face.

"Yes,I will,Zero."

"You're weird."

After the long drive home,we found out everything had been delivered and paid for,by someone we know.

"Kaname,do you want to start on it now?" Zero asked as he put Serene in her travel crib.

" the...?" I looked in our was colored paint cans on the floor,one had a note."'Dear Kaname and Zero,I've been doing a little searching on your baby 's hard,but,I found a PERFECT color for her room!I also had a few other things ,  
I hope you like it!;) Lovin' all three of ya,Kayrolin.' "That was nice of her to do that." I put the note down and opened the paints.  
The color was... swirls of purple,blue,and a gentle add of green."Kaname,that's beautiful! It's perfect for her." Zero came over to me and put his hands on my neck.I put my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me as we kissed.

"Mmmmmhhhh." I kissed him gently then harder.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" I licked his cheek in circles headind down to his neck,it felt...

"Kan...haaa." I turned him over on his 's when everything went black...

Chapter 4: Zero Kiryu

"'Morning',Kaname." He was in his pants(which were undone)and his unbuttoned shirt.

"'Morning'.*SNIFF SNIFF* Did you fix breakfast?"

"Yes,I some?" He looked scared."What's wrong?"

"That's what's wrong." He pointed to something behind me.

*MWAH* "I love you,Zero." He tricked me just so he could kiss .

"I love you,too,Kaname." He put his arms around my waist.

*YAWN* "Zero,what's for dinner?"

"Kaname,it's 7:00 in the morning." His hands slid down my thighs and in between them."We...eat...later." I started melting inside.

"Fine." Kaname put his mouth near my on it slightly.

"What do you want?" I felt him get warmer after I asked.

"Time. Alone." Right after he said that I dropped the cleaning towel in the sink and turned around to kiss him fiercely.

"Kaname,what do you want to do now?" He seemed surprised that I asked that question.

"Actually,I was thinking about quiting my job and staying home with you until Serene goes to school." I was shocked by his answer.

"Really? Isn't that a very long time?" Kaname smiled at me.

"Long enough for an actual break from work." His face fell.

"What? Are you sad?" I lay my head against his shoulder.

"We need to visit Kayrolin for a little while." He didn't look at me.

"That's how it starts." I smiled at him.

"Oh, you're gross!"

*DING DONG* "Yeah,coming." Terrie opened the door and nodded up at us,"Hey! Ya'll came to talk to Mom?" Gesturing to Kaname and me.

"Yes." Kaname had a smile on his face.

"Ha!She wanted to talk to you on in." Terrie cheered.

"SHUT IT,Terrica! Don't give out. You make my head hurt." Her brother came walking up,followed by the other all seemed happy.

"' 's upstairs." All the kids greeted us. When we walked in, Karolin was in her bed playing Mortal Kombat on her Xbox.

"Hey, guys! Sorry that I didn't answer the door. This game is difficult and addicting at the same time! Ha!"

"Hey. We just came over to thank you for the supplies you ordered for our was really helpful." She just looked at us in surprise.

"Oh...Oh, yeah! Psssh, you're welcome. Oh, I also got this. It would have been in the order, but our ship got tight so I held on to it."

I opened the box."A Baby Bullet? For baby food." She just beamed.

"Yep! Healthy for babies. I used it on all the kids."

After we were done we went home and finished our baby's we were done with that,we went to our room.

I crossed in front of Kaname and pushed him down onto the bed."Mmmnn." I opened my eyes to look at his closed,hair backward;spread on the bed.  
He looked... never looked like this when we kissed,unless...We slept together before a million times,but not after we did it.I started some small talk in the very dark room.

"You know what this means right?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Not that much time ALONE TOGETHER,more caution,more shopping-"

"What about school? Cross Academy. Kayrolin will be attending,too,we couldn't ask her to watch Serene."

"Oh...leave early from last class?" This I didn't think about.

"Last class is too not in 'time'."

"Every class?"

"That could wouldn't everyone get suspicious? Especially Headmaster someone told."

~Go,Kaname,go check on Serene.~ With one look from me,Kaname got up and left the room.

"Hey,Zero,why are you and Kaname leaving the room every class?" Aido is always nosy. Everyone crowded me,waiting for the answer.

"That really is none of your business,but if you really want to know..." *WHISPER WHISPER*

"Oh." He sounded sound of high heeled boots entered the hallway.  
"Wha-?" Aido was surprised that Kayrolin was attendting Cross Academy again.

"Hey, everybody! Guess what, Rima? My Gucci producer finally did Vampire's Lust! Can you believe it?!"

"Oh my God. No way! Do you have it?"

"Uh, hell yeah. I'm wearing the boots right now and I got the masquerade costume." She pulled out her phone to show her.

The two girls plus Shiki went to Karolin's room and left us all confused.

She was in such a good mood that she started singing.

"I fly with the stars and the skies I am no longer trying to survive I believe that life is a prize But to live doesn't mean you're alive Don't worry about me and who I fire I get what I desire,It's my empire And yes I call the shots I am the umpire I sprinkle Holy water upon the vampire..." They left the hallway.

"I like her,she's nice." Ruka cooed.

Chapter 4: Kaname Kuran

" ,it's okay,daddy's here." I held her in my arms,rocking back and forth.

"Da-Daddy." Oh,my,GOD! She said her first lifted her hand to touch my face.

"Mommy!Eeeeeeeeee!" She always giggles crazily when Zero would hold her.

"We have to tell Kayrolin! She would kill if we didn't."

"Where is she?"

"Class."

When I got there,her kids were there but she wasn't,everyone but Kayrolin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-It was the boys idea!" All the girls said in unison.

"Yeah,blame it on us! You just don't want to get bitch-slapped!" Jay countered.

"Where's Kayrolin?"

"She's in her room." Terrie answered.

"Thanks." I left the room.

Headmaster came up and told me to see the council so I needed Zero to find her for me.

"Okay,I'll do it." He came over to me holding our baby girl and kissed me."Don't get into trouble..."

"Bah." Serene said.

"Bye-bye." I smiled at them.

Zero's pov.

"Where could she be,Serene? Huh?"

"Ablthig." She pointed to a random window. Birds were on the windowsill.

"Yes,birds." A few minutes later Serene was asleep and I heard small singing in a room next to the window.  
Kayrolin has such a beautiful voice.

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Kayrolin?"

"Who is it?" She opened the door just a crack."Oh,it's just you,Zero." She opened the door all the way and let me in.

She saw Serene in my arms and let my baby hold her kissed her on her forehead and left me in the was a crib to put Serene in to sleep.I guess it is supposed to be her son's.

"Be well." I silently left the room.

"Kiryu!" The teacher yelled at already made it back.*That's why she left suddenly..*

"You're late." He looked like he saw someone he knew in a crowd,"Never 're with Kuran-sama." He marked me present instead of tardy.

I turned my head just smiled.

"I love you." I whispered quietly.

"Ditto."

"Get your butts over here!" Kayrolin whispered to had dyed her hair purple and blue again...I didn't notice...

Kayrolin started texting on her she got a message back,she showed us whole conversation. She flashed her phone our way.

"God,that's hilarious." Kaname froze in an all did,us three, and looked to our teacher! Even KANAME's scared of him...

"What are you doing with your phone out,young lady?" He scolded her very,very,very,VERY COLDLY.

*SNICKER SNICKER* The teacher turned and they SHUT UP.

"Turn it off,give it to me,and three of you." We headed was in the middle and put her arms around our we shut the door,we burst out laughing!

"Well,I need to go home meeting,if you know what I mean." She elbowed us gently in the ribs; winking.

"Bye,then." Me and Kaname said at the same time.

"Bye!" She jogged off.

Chapter 5: The _ Is Coming!

"Hey,Zero,why is there chalk powder and chalk boxes on the kitchen Serene now drawing with them?" Zero was finally about to go to sleep.

"Mmmmmmm...shit." Zero forgot to clean it up...

"Zero,are you hiding something from me?" Kaname pulled the covers down.

"Mmmmmmm!" Zero pulled them back up.

" ..." Kaname got in bed behind Zero and pulled the covers down.

"Dammit,Kuran," Zero put his hands on his face,"I'm trying to sleep!"

"Zero...why try hide it?" Kaname put his hand on Zero's stomach,rubbing tenderly.

"I'm not trying to.I never got to tell you,that's all."

"What do you mean 'never got to tell me?'" Kaname put his other hand under Zero's head.

"I've been sleeping all day, 't tell me you never noticed!" Zero turned over to face Kaname.

"Nope,sorry." Kaname kissed his forehead and left the room.

*DING DONG* "Hey! Thanks for coming over,Kayrolin." Kaname held the door for her.

"Oh,it's nothing,sweetpea." Kaname liked it when she called him names."So,where is the 'mother-to-be'?"

"Asleep.I think Serene should be waking up any moment ,well,I'm out the door." Kaname kissed her cheek.

"Bye." She walked to Serene's was sitting up and looking like she was about to cry."Hi,Serene."

"Mmmmm!" She was squirming in her diaper.

"Okay,sweetie here." Kayrolin picked her up and took her to the changer.

There were footsteps in the hallway,"Kayrolin?" Zero came and stood in the doorway.

"Hey, you okay? Do you need something,anything?" Kayrolin put Serene in the floor to play.

" ?Oh,no,thank you." Zero rubbed his went over to him and helped him in the rocking chair.

"Serena sure is kicking alot more than she used to." Zero had Serene on his lap now.

"Serena? Oh,that's a nice name." Kayrolin rubbed Zero's stomach and was,appearently,making him nervous.

"Uh,Kayrolin,can you get me some water? Please?" Zero let out a long breath once she left.

"Here you go." She came back quicker than he thought.

"Thanks." Zero took a small sip.

"Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh! I have a gift for you." She ran out of the room.

"What's this?" Zero took the small box.

"I can't tell you! It's a PRESENT." Kayrolin winked. Zero opened the box.

*GASP* "Baby monitors! Oh,it's perfect." He noticed that you could change the design colors.

"Well,every parent should have them,you never know what might happen!" She laughed."I wanted to give it to you when you had Serene,but they were out of stock."

After that,they talked for a while,until Zero fell asleep and Serene wanted to go outside.

"Clou." She pointed to the sky.

"Yeah,cloud!" Kayrolin peeked inside to find Zero leaning against the sink and moaning.

"Oh,Zero." She ran over and helped to a chair."Zero, hun, can you move?"

"Mmmmm. B-Barely. Call...Kaname." She ran to the phone and within seconds, Kaname was here.

They got a room just in time to find that Zero was able to relax because it was just a warning contraction,but,he was about to give birth soon. His water broke in the car.

"Damn,Kuran,after this I'm CLOSED. You hear me?" Zero smirked at him.

"Do you hear him?" Kayrolin put her hands on her hips.

"I'm ?" He raised an was lucky that he was her friend and unlucky to be in a hospital.

"Oh,you little...!" She raised her hand to smack him but instead just froze.

"What?" Kayrolin cupped his head in her hands.

"Oh,I could never hit this precious face. I could hit Zero's,but, not yours." She looked over her shoulder at Zero.

"Yeah,and I'M the one giving birth here." Zero closed his eyes. Kayrolin felt a cold rush of air which means he was due in about 3 seconds. She ran out of the room to find a doctor.

"Okay,Zero,push whenever you're ready. There's plenty of time." Said George the nurse. Zero held Kaname's hand and pushed feircely while Kayrolin got this seceretly on tape smiling.

"Oh,my,god!" Zero collapsed on his back. Kayrolin ran over to hug him.

"Oh,Zero,I'm so proud." She mostly hugged his head since she was wearing her boots.

"Ooh, this means family picture! Okay-uh, Kaname, get about Zero's level. So if you don't mind, get on your knees."

"Don't say it like that! We're in a hospital, if you haven't noticed. Plus, he's mine, not yours." Zero smirked.

"Oh, hush. Okay are we ready? 1...2..3!"

Chapter 6:  
Welcome home, baby girl! 


End file.
